Baguette-Lannish War
The '''Baguette-Lannish War '''is a ongoing conflict being fought between the Kingdom of Lannistera and the Baguette Kingdom. It began after the Baguette Kingdom launched a massive invasion into the south Lannistera with the idea of conquest of the West. This is the first war that Lannistera has faced from a force outside of the Andal Peninsula. Prelude 10 years after uniting the Andal Peninsula, King Tyrul I Lannister began expanding his kingdom first by colonizing the Island of Dragon. With the colonization nearly finished, Tyrul then began looking east to expand. He then finally came to the conclusion to expand east after hearing of other kingdoms existing. For the Baguette Kingdom, it was the same. The Baguette Kingdom began expanding westward to the rivers and lake under the guides of King Augustin I. But both didn't know either was expanding. Eventually the Baguettes and the Lannish would make contact at the river near the Lannish settlement of Brox. A message would then be sent to the Baguettes and Lannish to their kings of the contact. Tyrul would begin gathering his forces in case of invasion as he didn't know of the Baguettes intentions. The Baguettes however saw this as a chance for conquest and mobilized their forces for war. Course of the war Alfricks Campaign * '''Battle of Brox. '''Baguette forces would begin their invasion at a river crossing where the settlement of Brox was with a force of 6,700 soldiers and 20 Trebuchets. The men would stay behind who only numbered around 100. They would taunt the Baguettes long to give the messenger time to write of the invasion. It was a easy victory for the Baguettes tactically but a strategic failure of taking the Lannish forces by surprise. * '''Alfrick's march. '''With no other option then advance north, Alfrick marches north with additionally 1,500 reinforcements. With his advance, he marches through fear as he conducts raids on villages and slaughters all if they don't give answers. This leads to many to flee to the Northlands or Mountainlands. Once reaching a cross road, Alfrick then split his force with 1,500 and 10 Trebuchets heading north into the Rocklands and the rest into the Mountainlands. Alfrick would march through Arynn seeing the city abandoned and continue heading north. * '''Siege of Eyrie. '''Once reaching the Eyrie, Alfrick laid siege to the castle with its 9,000 defenders. The odds however quickly began to turn against him as he couldn't breach the castle wall nor door. Not being able to do either, he breaks through the door with a trebuchet fire but his attack is repelled. Seeing his loses, he retreats to his camps. * '''Blood of Eyrie. '''Ragus would gather 6,000 Swordsmen and would attack Alfrick's forces in the night when Alfrick was planning to receive more reinforcements.The attack shocks Alfrick and his forces and he decides to surrender his army. Ragus would take advantage of this and would have the surrendering army slaughtered by the Lannish with Alfrick captured. The Lion Strikes With the invasion in the south, Tyrul decided to mobilize a force of 25,000 soldiers at Storms End in order to flank the Baguette Army in the South. He would cross the Red Ocean during a night into the Northlands to begin his march south. * '''Battle of North Cross. '''Tyrul first encountered the 1,500 Baguettes that split from Alfricks forces led by Ser Fredrick. Fredrick wanted to stall the army as long as possible but Tyrul was able to easily overwhelm his forces and wipe them out and took Fredrick as prisoner. Baguette Surrender and Aftermath With the loss of 2 of his generals, Augustin would offer terms of surrender to Tyrul allowing him to keep the generals as prisoners. Tyrul agreed to it ending the war. With the war over, it would show the Lannish as a force to be reckon with. It would also lead to Tyrul fortifying his outer regions with 20,000 soldiers. Category:War